


A Start

by DevilDancer1827



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDancer1827/pseuds/DevilDancer1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new relationship begins afterschool in the locker room</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the KuroBasu fandom and KagaKuro, so if they are OOC then, whatever. I appreciate any feedback and criticism, even for such a short story. Hope it's enjoyable!

It all started with an "I like you" in Kuroko's usual blunt deadpan.

Kagami, in his surprise, slammed his locker shut with an echoing bang and stumbled backwards a step. The sound reverberated around the empty room as two pairs of eyes stared at each other. Kuroko looked hopeful - his eyes were shining with it - and nervous - mouth pressed into a thin line as if trying not to take his words back - as he watched Kagami's reaction.

Kagami, getting over his shock and fully absorbing the meaning of those words, let out a shaky - relieved? - breath.

"A-ah, okay." He averted his gaze and nervously scratched the back of his neck with flushed cheeks. "I-, ah-, I-" He dropped his hand and sucked in a breath.

"I also..." his voice fell into a mumble as he dropped his gaze again.

Kuroko almost chuckled, but held it back. Kagami couldn't see it with his head down like that, but Kuroko's mouth was (very, very slightly) upturned in fond amusement.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, could you repeat that?"

Kuroko knew what Kagami had said, read it in his actions (all the years he spent people-watching and discovering people's quirks and their meanings weren’t for nothing). Kagami was embarrassed and happy and relieved. Kuroko knew why, but needed Kagami to say it himself or it would have less meaning.

Kagami gathered all his confidence and, with a smile said, "I also like you, Kuroko."

Kuroko was happy; elated. He rushed forward to tightly wrap his arms around Kagami's middle, burying his face in the firm chest.

"Ku-Kuroko?"

Kagami was expectedly embarrassed, but as Kuroko kept rubbing his his face in his chest, he relaxed and brought his arms up to curl around the small back.

"Sunday..." Kuroko's mumble could be felt through Kagami's thin singlet, sending warm shivers down his spine.

"H-huh?"

Kuroko lifted his head from Kagami's chest, still holding on tight, and looked up. His eyes met Kagami's and he finished his thought. "Sunday, we'll go on a date."

"Yeah." A date. That was something Kagami had wanted for a long time. He had thought it would only be just a dream, something that would never happen. After all, Kuroko had plenty others he could probably pick to date - Kise seemed to love hanging off him at every chance. He and Aomine had a history too. Not to mention that Momoi girl always shoving her chest in his face. That he would choose Kagami was surprising but he was really, really glad he did.

Kagami grinned down at Kuroko, tightening his arms around the other and lowering his head to bury it in soft, teal hair. "Yeah, definitely."

Their usual afterschool meal at Maji Burger was spent with light conversation and hands entwined under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do short sequels - 'The Middle', 'The End', but don't be too expectant.


End file.
